1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, a photographing method and a recording medium on which photographing/display program is recorded preferable for things capable of auto-focusing by a contrast method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable apparatuses equipped with a photographing function (a photographing apparatus), such as a digital camera, have been widespread. Some of photographing apparatuses of this kind are provided with a display section and equipped with a function of displaying a photographed image. Some others display a menu screen on the display section to facilitate an operation of the photographing apparatus.
Such a display section is often provided on a back of a portable apparatus body, and a user can perform a photographing operation while checking a through image displayed on the display section on the back. Some of the photographing apparatuses of this kind are equipped with a REC view function for checking a recorded image. The REC view function is for displaying an image picked up and recorded for a predetermined time period immediately after image pickup. The user can check a photographing state by a REC view displayed on the display section.
However, since a size of the display section provided on a portable apparatus is relatively small, and a size of a displayed image is also small, it is not easy to check details of a picked-up image by a REC view. Therefore, even if such photographing that is not intended by the user is performed, such as a case where a picked-up image is out of focus, it may not be possible to easily check by a REC view.
Therefore, a technique of judging whether a photographed image is a failed image or not by an image judging section and enlargedly displaying a partial area of the failed image is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-92299.